The Death Card
by Queen Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: Clare takes up a new hobby in fortune telling, using tarot cards.This is the start of Clare's hobby. Eclare fanfiction.Clare and Eli relationship, starts out slow. SEQUEL POSTED
1. Prologue

**"The Death Card" **

Well this is my very first Degrassi fanfiction ever and I have almost no experience in this fandom. Anyway I saw a few episodes with Eli in it, also with Clare and I instantly fell in love with the eh couple. lol I saw the music video, and when I saw Clare pulled out 'The Death Card' telling Eli's future. I couldn't resist in doing this fanfic. So...I do not own Degrassi. I just own the future plot and the original characters lol =) Sorry if some characters are out of character through a small bit.

**Prologue**

"So what do you think?" Helen Edwards asked her husband Randall Edwards, about the small charcoal dress that she's going to wear at the fundraiser, that she will most likely be attending in. "You look great, mom." replied Clare from her chair, where she sits infront of the computer doing her English homework. She knew her father wouldn't pay much attention to her mother, when he was in one of his silent episodes. He put on his coat and it seemed like he was going out for the night again...

He always went out at night now for a while, like he's trying to ditch her mother from something. "Thanks, honey." Her mother replied with a counterfeit smile, it was easy to tell she doesn't really want Clare's opinion, but her father's who is now taking out his car keys off of the coffee table hurrying,

"Honey?"

Her husband gazed at her with a detached emotion, "Oh the dress? It's Okay."

Helen placed her hands on her hips, furious and troubled.

Something seemed to tugged downward in Clare's chest. Why is her parent's always fighting? Always disagreeing?

They didn't do this a few years back. They were happy together for a long time.

"Okay?" She huffed, and the air in the room begins to thickens, dramatically.

Her father stopped what he's doing and peered at his wife,

"What else would you want me to say, Helen? You always go to a fundraiser, no time for nothing else."

The door slammed soon can be heard, and a small sob can be heard in the room. Helen covered her eyes with her right hand.

"Mom, are you all right?" The worry can be sounded in Clare's voice, and her mother just shook her head. "Yes I'm fine, honey." She told Clare which is a completely a lie. Clare knows it, it was obvious looking at her.

"I just need some fresh air."Helen whispered, walking in the kitchen. Clare felt her world almost fallen apart, and her own chest tightens in pressure at this.

_Ding, Ding _

Clare viewed at the screen, someone had send her a message on her instant messenger.

**eli-gold49**: more public embarrassment tonight?

**clare-e23:** is that an invitation?

For a mere second even through her parents were fighting and she felt pretty torn apart at this moment, she wanted to be comfort. Not by her mother whom needed comforting more than her, not her father who seems not to care and not Alli she's so faraway. The closest thing to a person that could somewhat comfort her is Eli...The boy she met within a short time, that she actually felt connected to.

**eli-gold49:** do you want it to be?

Clare could felt her heart somewhat pounded hard against her chest at his easy reply, that only took him only mere moments for him to typed up. She would like hanging out with Eli, but before she could type an answer, her mother walked out of the kitchen. She somehow felt a little better.

"Clare, since your father wouldn't come. Can you sub in?" The distressed in her tone of voice, told Clare her answer. She looked down at the computer screen disappointment had written on her face.

**clare-e23: **I would love to hang, but sorry I cant.

"Sure mom, I'm wearing the blue dress." Clare answered, hiding her disappointment. Her mother seemed shock, "O-okay, I'm going to iron it then."

**To Be Continued.**

**Please review and tell me what you think so far =)**


	2. Let's Go

**The Death Card**

_Thanks for the reviews, alerts and the favorites =) I'm really greatful that you liked the story so far lol. I do not own Degrassi and anyway possible. I just own the plot and the original characters. _

**Chapter One: Let's Go**

Her parents marriage is indeed fallen apart, and neither her nor her mother knows why. Her father would just leave and sneaked back in around 3am in the morning, and then avoid the two of them the best he could. Whenever her mother and father indeed were together they would of argue very much, but tried to cover up when Clare entered the room or is in the room.

What is it with parent's not telling her the truth? She's 15 years old, she could handle the truth. She's not ten anymore, or like her ex boyfriend KC. With all of this drama, had stressed Clare out to the point when she almost screamed when her doorbell rung. "Clare, can you get that?" Her mother, called in the living room, while she fixed dinner. "Sure." Like always, she always listen and almost never really question back.

Clare peeked in the hole on her front door and to her surprise it was Eli. He stood there, glazing around her porch. Clare almost didn't know why he always worn his dark skinny jeans on so perfect. His emerald green eyes was his best feature, he then looked at her door waiting patiently. She didn't know exactly why he was here and finally she opened the door.

His eyes met hers for a moment,

"Thanks for opening the door." He remarked sarcastically, and he was soon cut off by Clare.

"What are you doing here?"

Eli almost rolled his own eyes,

"Hi, How are you Eli? I'm fine thanks Clare." Eli smirked, and Clare's face was soon shown annoyance. Sure she loved his sarcastic attitude at times, but now really isn't the best moment for it.

She could see his hearse parked in front of the house. What will people think when they see it? Anyway, Clare stepped out of the house closing the door behind her softly, only to be echanted in his smile and of course his beautiful green eyes.

"What? Not going to invite me in your warm home?" He joked, and Clare almost gave him a look, still curious why he's here and how he find out where she lived.

"Hi, why are you here?"

She loved his company, don't get her wrong, but when her father is about to go home and the fuel between him and her mother, wasn't going to be good.

"Is everything working out with your parents?" He asked, his voice became sudden serious for a moment. Clare eyes darted to the ground below her, she's really not that comfortable in talking about her family problems in public. She just met Eli for a few days and already she's telling him almost everything going on...but for some reason she doesn't felt uncomfortable because of this.

"No, not really. They're worse." Clare muttered, and Eli didn't say anything for a moment before he actually took a hold of her hand with his own. "Come with me." He just told her, something about his voice was different. She could felt the warm coming from his hand climbing up her skin, he doesn't know what effect he actually have over here.

Clare looked over her shoulder to her house.

"But, I'll get in trouble if I leave without saying anything." Clare said, and his hand gripped her own a little tighter.

"Blue eyes, trust me. I handle this, don't worry about your parents."

with those words, she trusted Eli. She let him lead her to his hearse.

She didn't know where Eli's planning on bringing her and for once a small voice in her head told her-

that she really don't care. She wanted an escape and Eli is willing to give it to her.

**To Be Continued**

Eh did I do Eli's personaility right?

Anyway this story suppose to be short through, and the upcoming drama is coming up.

in a few chapters, or maybe next chapter. lol :)


	3. Carefree for a Moment

"The Death Card"

_eh This is my second update for the day XD I just had a plot bunny, so this chapter is just actually a filler to what to come. This just built up the relationship between Eli, Clare and a few other people. It was kinda hard for me to place Eli in character a bit, so I did something close to his personailty through. eh. Anyway thanks for the reviews, alerts and the favorites. It really movate me to write more. :) I do not own Degrassi. I just own the plot and the original characters._

Chapter Two: Carefree for a Moment

Clare felt a little creep out when she sits shotgun beside Eli in his hearse when he started his car up. He looked so fix on something, Clare looked behind her a little afraid of what she would find. Maybe a coffin? Maybe K.C or Jenna's body is in the said coffin and she's helping Eli on dumping the coffin at. Oh okay, she has insane imaginations at times.

"Looking for a coffin?" He taunted, backing out of Clare's driveway, now driving down the street. Oh she was caught, red handed. She gazed down on her lap, forgotten to put her seatbelt on which was strange for her.

"eh No, not really. I just want to see what the back seat of a hearse looked like."

He looked at her at the corner of his eye, and grinned.

"I see my complete awesomeness had worn off on me and on to you."

Clare eyebrow, raise. Is he joking with her? He has many personalties, a personalty disorder maybe, Clare decided.

"You wish, Elijah" He flinched, when Clare used his full name but he really didn't say anything else. His smile fell from his face and grew into a frown. Like he just realized something...Something he wanted to deny.

The air around the two thickened, when Eli stopped at the red light. It was awkward, and it was obvious that the two of them could feel it. Eli reached for his radio, and put it on to his favorite rock station, that featuring his favorite band- Linkin Park.

Clare took this moment to perceived over Eli while he waited patiently for the light to turn green. She took this time to get a really good luck at him.

Even on the weekend, Eli worn his dark skinny jeans, with a black button up blazer to match. Small chains, hooked up on his pocket and to one of his belt loops. He glanced up at Clare, feeling her eyes on him for the longest, and smirked. She didn't mind him looking at her with those eyes of his at all.

"Like what you see?" He asked, he was just joking around and Clare just turned away from him fast.

"I don't even know what I'm looking at." Clare smiled, score one for Clare and zero to Eli. She blinked at her attitude. Why was she acting like this?

"Ouch, that's kinda hurts, Blue eyes." He said indifferent, just as the light turned green and he pressed on the gas pedal at the same time.

The Dot came in view of the two of them.

"The Dot? Are we going here?"

"The Dot? No we going to the casino." He said sarcastically, parrell (I spelled it wrong, im sorry :() parking by The Dot. It took Eli a few tries to parked right actually, he scoffed at his third tried when he finally got it right. observing his face, made Clare laughed.

Her laugh rang through out the hearse when Eli put the car in Park then cut the car off. The radio stopped playing automatically, and Eli looked at Clare. A smile formed on his lips hearing her laugh.

"First you insulted me a now your laughing? Your heartless, Blue."

earning him a playful slap on his shoulder by Clare.

All of her family problems almost exit her mind but now remembering why she exactly left her house with Eli, made her frown. Her laughing stopped and their was no smile on his face. Eli looked at her worry, "Come on." He exclaimed, opening up his door getting out of his hearse, closing the door behind him and with no time for Clare to open up her door, he was there opening it for her like a gentleman.

"Acting, like a gentleman for once? I'm wondering what you want." Clare got out of the hearse, Eli closed the door behind her. They both walked onto the sidewalk.

"You know very much what I want, Clare Edwards."

This comment left Clare gapped at him like a fish out of water. Eli opened up the door for Clare.

"Ladies first." He spoke, Clare barley made herself walked in The Dot. This is like a date...A date with Eli, that thought made her almost blush. The people in The Dot send Clare and Eli some surprise looks, when Eli directed her to a table that is clearly opened, she heard her name being called. Not by Eli. But by someone else, that she knew...Someone she doesn't even wanted to see ever again much less at The Dot.

"Clare?"

She looked at the table beside her own, and saw K.C and Jenna. Her eyes began to watered, but she tried her best not to cry at all in front of them. She should be over this already. Why does everytime she saw the two of them together made her cry?

"Hey, K.C, Jenna." Clare said emotionless, taking her seat. Eli sit down, confused. It wasn't his fault. He doesn't know that this was Clare Ex and his current girlfriend, that her ex cheated on her far.

"Hey Clare-Bear." The blonde hair girl said cheeky, and Clare felt almost sick. She saw Jenna's eyes looked at Eli, checking him out mostly.

"Clare, what are you doing here?" K.C asked, and Clare felt mad really easy. Now she wasn't allow to go to The Dot?

"What? I'm not allow to go to The Dot anymore, K.C? Why don't you shut up and mind your own business and leave me alone!" snarled Clare angry, K.C was about to make a remark about this until Eli cut in. "I don't know what's actually going on, just don't talk to Clare. She seemed obviously upset." Eli glared at K.C. K.C tabled moved forward almost crushing Jenna against her chair, and Eli did the same. Jenna grabbed a hold of K.C's arm.

"Get a hold of yourself, K.C. I don't want to get kicked out because of something like this." Jenna said harshly to K.C who settled down.

Eli sit back down to his seat,

"A word of warning, Clare. This guy is bad news." K.C pointed at Eli, from his table.

"and your not?" Clare remarked back.

Oh here comes the drama she tried to avoid.

**To Be Continued**

In this chapter I really want to place a FortureTelling scene, but decided against it for a while, through.


	4. Fallen Apart

**The Death Card **

Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter three. =) This chapter contains alot of drama through, it was actually easy to write XD for once. I would of write it longer, but Degrassi is about to come on, and I have to watch it. lol anyway I do not own Degrassi. I just own the plot and the original characters.

Chapter Three: Fallen Apart

_The glass scattered into a thousand pieces as it hits its target well on his forehead. He straggled backward, holding his forehead feeling the crimson red liquid running down and through the cracks of his finger tips. Blood...The pain soon came afterwards, _

_"Tell me where you was. No more lies or it's going to be worse." He warned his son, something in his voice is unrecognized. _

_"I don't have to stand here and take this, father. If you don't believe the truth, then fuck you." He almost rasped, through his teeth, taking off like a rocket towards the corner for his keys to his hearse. His hearse...it looks like he be the one taking a ride in the back. _

_Heavy footsteps, can be heard behind him with heavy breathing. _

_"Ungrateful brat, don't you dare leave!" _

_His finger tips reached the keys, blood stained the key chain, as he darted outside. He needs to getaway. He needs to leave...At least for tonight...He swung opened the front door of his hearse, hurrying in, he locked all doors. Two huge fist connected to his window, making him a little scared, and angry. _

_He started up the hearse. _

_"Open up, worthless" with each hit the window radiated, and begin to crack. _

_He pressed on the gas pedal, and in an instant he was away. Away from his father and from the upcoming beatings. His hand crunched on the steering wheel, and his forehead pounded against his skull. _

_Where could he go for the time being? _

_Clare's? _

_No... _

When Eli dropped Clare off at her house a few hours later, her mother swung opened the door fast.

"Clare! Thank goodness your back!" She said upset, the hearse that Eli drives was no where to be seen. This was a good thing. Her mother wouldn't have a heart attack...yet.

"What's the matter, mom?" Clare hugged her mom tight, feeling something's not right.

"It's your father honey. He's not coming back."

Her Sunday is ruined when that sentence left her mother's lips.

Dad is gone? Where could he be?

Everything is fallen...

To Be Continued

Thanks for the reviews, alerts and the favorites. =)


	5. Secret

"The Death Card"

_This is the second update actually, and I LOVE this chapter =) The new episode, is awesome. Eli was actually funny, when he tried to win those tickets. lol I was laughing at the little tricks he used/. =)anyway I do not own Degrassi, I just own the plot and my original characters._

Chapter Four: Secret

He parked his car in the city park parking lot, leaning his forehead on the steering wheel hissing in pain while the blood flow down, staining his steering wheel and his pants. He knew he have to stop the bleeding some how through, a groan left his lips. His life sucks, but he just have to deal with it like most people does at his age.

His cell phone on the passenger side of his seat made a peeping noise before it stopped moments later...A text message...It can't be from his father...

He looked at his cell, and the message was from Clare, of course. Who else would of known his cell phone number. A small smile formed on his lips and the earlier events seemed to be gone from his mind.

_Have any plans tonight? _

Her message is simple, but could he really wanted to see her right now when he's a mess?

_What? Need to vent? _

He replied back, leaning back on his seat looking at his cell phone waiting for her text. The bleeding stopped at this point, at least the cut wasn't as deep as he thought.

_Matter of fact I do. _

Eli took a few minutes before he replied, the smile on his face fell. She needs to vent...He could give it to her...

_I can't come but I'm all ears. _

His cell ringed,

"Hello, Blue Eyes." He masked the pain in his voice, and soon Clare's voice entered his mind making him forget everything.

**~?~**

Clare and Alli decided to walk to school the next day together, for since awhile.

"So hows everything going? Your parent's I mean." Alli asked worried, as Clare looked down at the ground below.

"It's getting worse. Dad, went missing last night, mom is looking for him." Clare stopped walking, and Alli hugged her.

"I'm sure he's fine."

"That is what Eli sai-" Clare covered her mouth with her hand realizing what she just said to Alli. Alli pulled apart surprised-

"Eli? That emo kid?aww my Clare is grown up. I would never expect you to fall in love with Eli!" Squealed Alli, and Clare hushed her fast.

"Not so loud, I don't love Eli..I just met the guy about a week ago. No way its love." Clare easy denied, but the blush on her face told her otherwise.

"You so have a crush on him."

"He's just my English partner..."

Many cars passed the two by, and Clare searched Degrassi parking lot. She saw no hearse...Eli's car that he drove...He's absent today it seems...Is he sick? He sounded alright last night.

"Let's go before the bell ring." Clare told Alli before she could get another word on the Eli and Clare thing.

**~?~**

He was a mess, he admits it. His hair was messed up and he barley got the blood off of his forehead. His blazer and pants wasn't that bad, but still it have his blood...His bright emerald eyes were almost dull, but still he parked his car in Degrassi parking lot, getting out of his hearse. The light almost blinding him...He slept in his car in the park last night after he talked to Clare. Not risking the fact to go home and change.

People gave him strange stares, when he entered the building. That was just fine, he's just going to go to his locker and receive some books, then head to English...To of course to see Clare...What will she think when she saw him like this? He almost laughed to himself, now he was the one afraid of what people would think.

The halls was pack when Clare and Alli came in view from her locker, Eli tried his best to ignore them.

Alli pointed at him and giggled, and Clare looked at him with concern written on her face, before she closed her locker and made her way to him.

"What happened?"

"Hi Eli, How you been. I been fine, thank you Clare."

Her sapphire blue eyes searched his own, his attitude seems fine but something was off. His eyes showed it all.

"What happened, Eli?" She whispered, he could felt her breathe on his skin. He stayed quiet, and for a moment he could feel his heartbeat faster than normal...It somewhat hurts.

"Nothing, I just have a rough night."

The bell rang, and Eli closed his locker.

"Time for English."

To Be Continued

Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts.

I love writing this chapter really. =)


	6. Warning

"The Death Card"

_Well we almost there to the fortune/forture scene, somehow. lol. and omg, I just watched the new episode of Degrassi, and Eli was amazing. I'm surprised that Adam is standing up to Fitz so easy, but I have a feeling that is not his real self. Anyway this chapter have some spoilers. I do not own Degrassi, but I do own the original characters and the plot. =)_

Chapter Five: Warning

"I don't know what's wrong with him, Alli. I tried to talk to him and everything, but he kept on changing the subject or aviod it all together." Clare summarized to Alli at her locker, at lunchtime...The only period that she couldn't see much of Eli at now days.

Alli placed her books into her locker, "let him have some space for sometime, you know boys. Get your mind off of it, maybe he just have a rough night like he said." Alli replied, closing her locker, which made a loud cling.

Clare gazed down her feet for a moment, before Alli let out a huge sigh.

"Look, Clare. You have it bad, I know this place that have great Fortune readings. Come with me after school, to check out your future." Alli suggested, they both began to walk to the courtyard of Degrassi, where the duo always hanged.

"I don't believe in forture-telling, Alli."

"Well, it's fun and I heard the first time consumers have one free reading." Alli pointed out, Clare couldn't argue with that and she give in. "Fine, I go with you, but no more talk about Drew, when Im with you over there." Clare laughed, when she felt a hand on her arm...Not Alli's...This grip was soft and gentle filled with warmth.

"Clare, do you have a second?" The familiar voice asked, he still had his hold on Clare's arm. Alli looked at her with THE look that she always gives when some boy pays any attention to Clare, and she just ignore it.

"Hey, Clare. I'm going to ask Drew about tomorrow plans, later." Alli said, leaving Clare and Eli alone together.

They were both alone...together..his hand on her arm, gentle, not firm. Instantly She doesn't want him to let go at all, she wanted to stay like this for awhile, but all good things must come to an end sometime, when he realized what he's doing, he let go.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked, looking him over. He looked better, his hair seemed straight somehow, he must of brush it...His green eyes were different, no longer shown any hesitation or pain. He looked normal...almost.

He looked at her with an unknown emotion that she clearly couldn't make out,

"Hey if Fitz ever do ANYTHING to you, let me know." He voiced to Clare, and Clare glanced at him puzzled.

"What is this all about?"

"A hour ago, the jerk torn off something off of the hearse, and actually I didn't stand by and let him do what he want." Eli stated, almost harshly, but he kept his voice down.

Clare place her hand on his, worried.

"Just ignore him, Eli. Ignore jerks like him."

Eli rolled his green eyes, rage had entered.

"and be a victim?" He snapped.

Clare looked down at the ground, her feelings felt hurt.

She could felt his touch on her cheek, tracing downward gently, like he was saying sorry for snapping at her. She felt safe within his touch, and when she looked up at his disheartened emerald eyes, something almost came over her.

She felt drawn in for some reason. Neither of them don't know what to do next, he leaned his head downward and she could felt his breathe hot against her skin.

They were so close...One more inch their lips would touch and they would kiss...She wanted to kiss him.

"Oh E-L-I" They broke apart, instantly at the sound of Eli's being mocked just a few feet from them. Eli looked at the people who called him and of course he saw Fitz by the sign. Clare hand touched his hand, grabbing a hold of it tightly, trying to pull him back.

Eli grinned widely, and he barley got in a few steps towards Fitz and his gang, before Clare tugged his hand.

"Two syllables, good job." Eli cheered, in a fake cheery voice. Fitz smile turned into an angry look,

"Eli lets go." Clare whispered in his ear, sending chills down his spine. When he finally considering on taking Clare advice somewhat.

Fitz walked in front of Eli about to cause anykind of fight possible. He glared down,

"I don't know what your problem is, Fitz. You destroyed my car and now your bullying my friends and I. Tell me your sorry, then we could just ignore each other like nothing had happened."

Fitz and his gang, began to laugh to each other and Eli raisen his eye brow at this. Something isn't right.

"Sure. I'm sorry about your nuts." Fitz snarled,

Eli looked puzzled.

"Wha-OWW"

Fitz kicked Eli between his legs, and Eli fell to the ground curve up in a half shape ball, hissing at the pain he is feeling. Clare automatically, fell to her knees reaching for Eli, any part of him till he cut her off.

"Don't touch anything."

"Hey at least I said sorry," Fitz commented, leaving laughing with his hang.

Oh how much Eli hungered for revenge.

**~X~ **

Alli lead Clare into this creepy historical building after school. Clare observed around and saw a single file line to one room, people waiting.

"Well this is it. Let get in line." Alli chattered, dragging Clare in line with her.

The building was old and it smells of something rioting.

A huge sign above them read, 'Madame Sue Fortune Telling Service.'.

A few people came out of the room, passing them with smiles on their faces. The line moved up a few steps.

To Be Continued,

Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts. ^^


	7. Alli's Future

"The Death Card"

_In one more hour a new episode of Degrassi will come on in my time. Yay, I'm so excited for this episode through. Anyway I do not own Degrassi. I just own the plot and the original character such as Madame Sue. lol I wanted to seprate each fortune-reading through chapters. Alli will have one chapter, this one and Clare the next._

Chapter Six: Alli's Future

The line that the two friends are waiting in became shorter and shorter within the next ten minutes and finally it was only Ally and Clare waiting together. "Next." A creepy voice spoke,

"I'm next!" Alli chirped, as she walked through the blinds through the door, and when Clare tried to step through with her friend, a creepy old woman pulled her back.

"One person, only."

Clare looked upset, because she wasn't going to be there with Alli when she gets her fortune read, but she shrugged it off like she always do with a small shy smile.

"I wait for you outside, Alli." Clare told Alli, making her way back in the hallway, surprised that she was the only one in the line now.

The lights darkened,

a boy with dark brown hair came in view, but then he disappeared in her vision of sight. She blinked, maybe her imagination is going wild again.

This place is fake.

She doesn't believe in these kinds of things.

At least..not admitting that she does.

~!~

The room was very shaded, as Alli took her seat in front of the small round table, and a woman that covered most of her face with a dark purple scarf.

"I came here for a free card reading, my first time." Alli said, as the woman took the small tarot cards from the table and began to shuffled, in a rhythm.

"What's your name, dear?" She asked, her voice was very mysterious but yet kind.

Alli felt somewhat drawn to it,

"Alli."

"Alright Alli, let see what your future holds." with that said, the fortune-teller place three cards in front of Alli in an order fashion.

"The first card is your past." She recited, flipping over the first card.

The first card revealed 'The Magician'

"What does it means?"

The Fortune-Teller looked at Alli,

"Nothing bad, dear. It's just mean that in the past your adventurous, daring and very competitive."

The future-teller flipped over the second card.

"The second card, deals with the present."

The second card revealed- ' XVI The Tower'

Alli looked up at the woman questioningly,

"Right now a fair word of warning. Friendships will be tested and your real enemies will be reveal. Don't be upset, if things don't work out."

She then flipped over the last and final card.

"The last card is your future."

The last card revealed- 'III of Swords'

"In the future you will face great problems. Losing a friend, parent, a lover in anyway possible. Keep your head up and look for the light in any given problem." The fortune telling told Alli, who paled in her seat at her last two cards.

**To Be Continued**

Clare's next :O


	8. Clare's Future

"The Death Card"

__

eh thanks for the reviews, and here is the next chapter that have Clare's fortune and the beginning addiction of her new hobby. In this chapter it will have some spiolers, so if you haven't watch tonight's episode (August 5, 2010). Then be warned. lol. Anyway I do not own Degrassi in anyway possible. I just own the plot and the original characters, Madame Sue. lol

Chapter Seven: Clare's Future

She waited for exactly 10 minutes, until the blinds on the door moved and Alli walked out of the room moping, for some reason. When she saw Clare, she smile, a forge one.

"It's your turn, Clare." Alli talked to Clare, masking up the hurt she's feeling.

"Alli..Are you all right?" Clare examined suddenly feeling something's wrong with Alli, but Alli shook her head. "Nothings wrong, go get your fortune read, I just hope you have a better one than I." Alli remarked with a smile.

Clare hesitated, "All right, then Alli. I'll come back within a few minutes." She said, walking through the blinds and into the room that has very little light.

She could see a small round table in the middle of the room.

The chair that Alli must of sit in was far apart from the table.

A mysterious woman, known as Madame Sue sit on the other side, half of her face masked with a purple scarf. A huge book shelf was behind her, covered with all kind of tarot cards kits and crap like that.

"So you must be the last consumer. Take a seat, and let get your free reading done with, dear." Madame Sue, told Clare, who took a seat on the chair and pushed herself in front of the table, as Sue shuffled her deck of tarot cards calmly.

"What's your name dearly?"

"hm Clare." Clare muttered, as the fortune-teller, place three cards face down in front of Clare.

She's doing the easiest reads, the three card spread.

"Alright Clare, the first card is your past." She told Clare, kindly, flipping over the first card.

The first card revealed 'V-The Hierophant'

"In your past, you always followed the path that is very simple to follow. Your social stats, included your family and friends are once a great important to you. Don't sacrifice your beliefs and freedom." The Fortune-Teller recited, from her mind.

Clare's heart began to beat a little faster, when the fortune-teller started to flip over the second card.

"This card is your present. What you are now."

The second card revealed-'Ace of Wands'

"Now your ready to start a new project. Start a new job, attend some new clubs. You can easy cheer up people and bring strength to those around you."

The fortune-teller hand went straight to the last card.

"This last card is your future." She recited, while Clare just sit there and view the table curiously.

She flipped her last card over- it revealed "The Lovers"

and automatically, she almost blushed in her seat seeing the picture on the tarot card.

"In the future, lovers and friends takes center stage. Tell the one that is close to you what you really felt, and get rid of the unwanted relationship."

The fortune-teller told Clare her last card,

"Thank you, for telling me my fortune." Clare said, she let out a breath of relief that wasn't the death card.

Her eyes looked at the shelf behind the Fortune-Teller.

"Your welcome, dear." Sue said, gathering the three cards back into her deck. Clare didn't move from her seat.

She didn't know what made her do this in the first place...

"Mrs. How much are one of the tarot cards kit, behind you." Clare asked,

"cheapest, 20 dollars even."

"I like to take one, please."

~**Eli~**

"So what are you going to do?" Adam, his friend asked Eli, in the hallway, just as Fitz and his gang pushed through, almost knocking them both to their knees.

"I have a plan." He took out his license from his pocket and hand it to Adam.

"Wow, your 22 years old?" Adam said surprised, and for once Eli was proud that he made such a good fake license.

"Nope, this is apart of the plan." Eli told Adam, with his signature crooked smile. Adam hand back his license and Eli place it back in his wallet.

"How will this be apart of the plan?"

Eli place his arm around Adam's shoulders and in the mimicking voice he is known to do,

"My dear friend, just you wait and watch. Our bully, will be the America's most wanted." Eli smirked.

****

To Be Continued

I just watched tonight's episode of Degrassi,

it was amazing, Eli's is very smart and witty, placing himself in a setup with Fitz in a fight. Well not much of a fight XD. The cops came and everything, but I think thats gone a little too far, because of Fitz bullied him and Adam. Do you guys feel like that?


	9. A kiss?

"The Death Card"

_Here's chapter eight. A little more action in this one through, mostly between Fitz and Eli, and Clare is somehow involved in this mess. lol anyway I do not own Degrassi. I just own the plot and my original characters. =)_

Chapter Eight: A kiss?

Clare loved playing with her new tarot cards. The tarot card kit that she bought a day ago, came with a small book that tells her how to set it up and how to read each and every 78 cards very easy. She didn't dare to tell her mother about her new strange hobby. She will surely look down on her if she ever knew.

Her father is still missing, finally breaking the bond that they used to have. Since her sister Darcy left, her parent's marriage had fallen apart by each and everyday and when her dad left, it was the climax of the damage that had caused by their oldest daughter departure a year ago.

Only having Clare and her mother to support and care for, her father just left. Abandon them one night, when everyone asleep. Strangely, Clare barley felt the aftermath of this at all. Sure, she felt hurt each time she heard of the word 'marriage' from her mother but it's really haven't effected her, like is used to in the past...Maybe taking up a new hobby is a good idea.

Ever since the fortune-telling, Alli haven't contact Clare at all. She was in her small world only trying to catch Drew attention at school, which she failed sadly at. Not sending at least a glance towards Clare, she felt upset and hurt.

Eli made the corner and headed towards Clare, with his back pack over one of his shoulders, over his dark gothic outfit that he fond over about.

"Clare!-"

"ugh! Did I do something wrong? I can't believe her." Clare babbled anguish, and Eli looked at her confuse.

"Stop, rewind...and Play." His voice was so gentle and low at that moment it almost made Clare's heart jumped in her chest.

"It's Alli, ever since we got our fortune read she had been avoiding me like the plague." Clare retold, opening her locker getting out the books that she need for her next class.

"you got your fortune read?"

Clare gave him an annoying look.

"Alright fine, back to the subject at hand. Maybe Alli needs some space. It's either that or you might take a chance and talk to her about it-"

Something slammed into Eli's shoulder knocking him on his back harshly, suddenly.

'What the hell?'

It was Fitz, of course.

"Can't walk, E-L-I?" the smugness in Fitz's voice pissed Eli off. Oh when Fitz's going to use the fake ID it all be worth it.

Predictable, when Eli made a deal with him. That he would leave him and his friends alone, and he give him a copy of a fake ID that could get him inside of any place. He broken his word, on the second day.

"Wow four syllables, today, your a big boy now-"

Fitz fist connected to Eli's stomach, making him fall backward.

"I'll shut your mouth if I were you Goldsworthy-"

Two small fist connected on Fitz's back repeating, and he wondered who have the nerves to dare stand up against him, when he's teaching someone a lesson for the exact samething.

"Do you have something better to do, then bullying people? Are you that stupid and bored?" Clare's harsh voice entered Fitz's ears, as Eli scrumbled back to his feet.

"Clare, don't get in this"

"Like hell I would, I'm sick of tired of this jerk messing with you and my friends." Clare stomped her feet.

A small crowd of people formed around the three.

Wow she actually said the word hell. Eli raise his eye brow at this.

Fitz almost crackled at this, till his hand went straight for her arm holding her in place.

"I like girls this type." Figuring out what will get under both Eli's and her skin at the same time, his lips crashed down on her's for a moment. Clare's eyes widened, trying to pull away, refusing to give in, till someone pushed Fitz off of her.

Clare fell on her behind, watching the scene unfolds in front of her scared. She wiped her mouth with her hand trying to get rid of the horrible taste.

"Don't you dare touch her with your Apes like hands." Eli countered, and he pushed Fitz's back down when he tried to get back on his feet.

It looks like Eli's strength had doubled somewhat..but that didn't exactly help save him now. Fitz got back on his feet faster this round, and he aimed a punch to Eli's face. Eli's stumbled backward on impact, trying to keep his balance when suddenly Fitz pushed him against the locker really hard, holding his throat in place. Eli's hands went on Fitz's arms trying to push him off, but really couldn't. It was obvious that Fitz is stronger than him physically.

"Have enough, Goldsworthy?" He sneered.

Eli crooked smiled,

"You punch like my grandma." He choked, and Fitz's pushed Eli farther in the lockers almost cutting off his breathing supply.

"Let him go!" Clare cried,

Fitz's and Eli's body was so close, and then suddenly Eli's knee went straight up between Fitz's legs really hard.

"OWW!" Fitz's screamed, falling to a half shape ball on the ground, in pain. The pressure from Eli's neck was gone, and he got up from his spot with a cat like grin. Like the pain haven't bother him at all. He looked down at Fitz, "What You can't walk, Fitz?"

Two arms encircle Eli's waist, two warm arms, that he almost find himself felling backward into.

"I'm so scared." Clare buried her face on Eli's jacket, and even through with his bleeding lip, he whispered out-

"It's alright, blue eyes." He uttered, wanting to tell her that no one gotten hurt.

"What 's going on here?" a strict voice entered the hallway, enraged.

The small ground of people split up fast, revealing one of the meanest teacher's in Degrassi. Wow, finally a teacher came...and of all teachers it just have to be her.

**To Be Continued.**

_I somehow manage to write this kind of chapter, and oh to make it clear a little bit, in the story Fitz have a crush on Clare. Just to add some more fuel in the fire lol. _

_anyway thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites =) it encourges me to write more. ^^_


	10. A date?

"The Death Card"

I actually wrote another chapter, this one is a little longer. lol anyway I do not own Degrassi, but I do own the plot and my original characters.

Chapter Nine: A date?

**Eli**

The next day, wasn't bad like yesterday. Fitz actually leaving Eli and his friend Adam alone for once and it was almost too hard to believe, but instead he have his eyes out for Clare, much to Eli's annoyance. He sworn, that if Fitz ever try any move on her like kissing, he would pound his face through his skull. He blinked at the sudden thought. Is he really that aggressive? He paled, opening the door to his hearse. He's becoming more like his father now, much to his biggest fear.

"E-L-I-J-A-H!" His eyes twitched at his full name, and he wonder who is the wise guy who used it. If it was Fitz again, he would lay him out, but this voice sounds more female than male, but there is no telling with Fitz at the moment. He turned his head to the voice of the person, leaving his car door opened.

To much to his surprised the person who dare called him by his full name was a blond hair girl that he saw at The Dot with that guy K.C a few days ago with Clare. Her name was Nina? or is it Jenna? Well he wasn't really good with names anyway.

"Hey," He said, to the blond hair girl whom jogged up to his side, looking at his hearse with a disgusting look. Who drives around in a hearse anyway? But one look at Eli, it was worth hanging out with him.

"Hi Elijah, I heard what happened yesterday. It's wrong what Fitz did to you, I don't really like him anyway." She said, battering her eyelashes at Eli who looked at her with THE STRANGE look of his.

"Need anything else?" Eli sarcastically told Jenna, and Jenna looked somewhat upset. Why isn't Eli effected, like K.C?

Eli took a seat in his hearse, placing his keys into the ignition turning his car on, loud screamo music filled Degrassi parking lot, attracting many wondering eyes from students. He turned it low, when Jenna tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

"Do you have any plans this Saturday?" Her voice sounded innocent and so much fake. It might attract normal guys like Dave, Drew or K.C, but it wasn't enough to pull Eli in. Jenna wasn't his type of girl, and besides she's dating K.C. Clare's ex...The boy that Eli hated next to Fitz.

"Matter of fact I do. I'm going to Mars." Eli mocked, sarcastically. No one could ever tell these days. Eli closed his door, and he place his hand by the window.

"Now excuse me, and move out of the way."

**Clare**

The last bell rang, making Clare rushed out of the classroom first, which surprised everyone. She was normally the last one to leave, but today was really special. Someone will show her face to face how to play the tarot cards, perfectly. Maybe the person will even show her how to do a four spread! She almost giggled at the thought, all the way to her locker.

She didn't see Eli since her English period, which was strange. He would always wait for her A. by her locker or B. by the doors of Degrassi. He wasn't at either part. So Clare head straight to her locker alone, placing back her books, and placing her tarot cards into her bag, until Alli came walking fast in her high heels, which she was surprised that she haven't trip yet.

"Clare!"

Then suddenly, K.C came almost appearing out of nowhere. Almost giving Clare a heart attack. Alli stopped running, looking at K.C and Clare with wide eyes. It seems that she wouldn't leave now till she get ahold of Clare.

"What do you want K.C?" hissed Clare, who closed her locker shut.

"eh hey Clare...I was wondering if you want to go to The Dot with me..as friends." K.C asked, but it was obvious it was more than that.

Clare looked at K.C and the remarked she about to make went lost inside her mind. What she saw wasn't the K.C that cheated on her for Jenna, but the K.C that she went out with...and her heart tugged sadly against her rib cage telling her to forgive the boy now, but for some reason her head made a complaint, saying she couldn't. She shouldn't forgive him so easy, even through she moved on to someone else...

Someone else who completely, care for her.

Clare shook her head, "Sorry, K.C I have to study for my English test for Monday." Clare lied, knowing that K.C couldn't call her out on the lie, seeing he doesn't have 11th grade English.

Clare turned to walk around K.C and towards Alli, when suddenly K.C hand grabbed ahold of Clare's arm, hard.

"Clare, I don't want you hanging out with that punk. He's dangerous, he's not right for you."

Small tears, came through Clare's crystal blue eyes-"So this is how you get your way? Play with my emotions, fake being my friend and then hurting me again. I know you're going through rough times, K.C, but isn't it time for you to stop being jealous. You have a girlfriend already, we not dating. So this doesn't have anything to do with you anymore." Clare jerked her arm out of K.C's grip.

A small bruise formed on her arm, and she wipe her tears away fast before turning to Alli with a fake smile, but Alli saw right through it.

"Hey Clare! Ready to go?" Alli voiced, walking towards the two, glaring at K.C.

Clare nodded her head. "Yes, I'm ready." She told her, and then turned to K.C.

"Goodbye, K.C." Clare said, and the two friends left K.C in the hallway, and to the parking lot of Degrassi.

"Did he hurt you?" Alli asked within the first two seconds out of the door.

Even through Alli ignore Clare for a few days, doesn't mean that she stopped being her friend.

A few more teardrops fell down her eyes, and she almost shook her head, but she couldn't lie to Alli.

"Just alittle." Clare muttered, rubbing her eyes once more. Alli hugged Clare tightly, she herself doesn't know what to do or say in this situation.

"let get you home and watch a few movies."Alli advised, guiding Clare to the sidewalk where they both going to walk over to Clare's house together now.

Clare felt almost more upset. This means she couldn't go to the fortune place for a quick lesson on how to read the tarot cards.

She wanted K.C and Jenna out of her lifes. Why are they coming back into hers? Is this 'God's way of telling her that this is her punishment for something she did bad.

A blond hair girl walked past Alli and Clare in a fast pace walk, angry. Jenna, she was upset over something.

The black hearse pull out of the parking space, and was about to pass Clare and Alli up, when the person behind the wheel pressed on the breaks, after seeing Clare's head hanging down depressed.

The car door opened, revealing a concern Eli.

"Clare, look who's here to see you." Alli tried to cheerup Clare, but all she did was sniffled.

"What happened?" Eli asked, and suddenly Clare looked at Eli fully in his face.

Blue crashes with green, and Alli let go of her, when Eli took a few steps forward. His gaze soften.

"What happened Blue Eyes," He uttered, watching another tear slid down her face. He placed the thumb of his finger on her cheek, brushing the said tear away gently.

"K.C came and talked to me...He said some really bad things.."

This wasn't the strong Clare that Eli knew so well. This is the valuable Clare, that he rarely seen. His free hand was soon tangle with her left hand.

"it's all going to be fine. Whatever that jerk says to you isn't true." Eli tried to cheer Clare up the best he could.

The two of them could feel the small bond that is being formed right at the moment.

**To Be Continued.**

Well...in this chapter Fitz wasn't really at school today, and since Eli told the teacher it was selfdefence, he didn't really get in trouble. lol.

I really haven't plan on much K.C and Jenna drama with Eli or Clare, but when I start typing I just couldn't help it.

and yeah I'm having Jenna using Eli's full first name. lol

Maybe soon I could push both Eli and Clare together someway, lol.

This is actually a first time for me to write a fanfiction that is not fantasy or supernatural, so some things might make any sense.

Finally, thank you all for reviewing, alerting or favoriting this story. =) like I said before it encourges me to write more. lol

P.S: If anyone know a good Eli and Clare fanfiction give me the fanfic names. I'm dying to read something good, and so far I think I read most of the pairing now. lol


	11. The Death Card

"The Death Card"

eh I want to keep writing this story longer through, but I guess it's time to move with the plot. Anyway I do not own Degrassi. I just own the plot and my original characters.

Chapter Ten: The Death Card.

_Eli haven't actually believe in the tarot card deal, he just supported Clare when she told him that she's interested in it, but he never actually wanted to have his own reading anytime soon. Fitz didn't show up at school again to much to Clare and Eli's relieve, but K.C and Jenna tried their best to squeeze themselves back into Clare's and Eli's life. Jenna was more determined to spend some time with Eli over the day and K.C wanted to hang out with Clare unexpectedly. Drew had finally admitted that he has a thing with Alli, and the two are a happy Degrassi couple, much to Dave disappointment. With no time for Clare, much Clare was either left alone or with Eli most of her time. Eli had become a dear friend to her...maybe more soon...but besides all this Clare hated to admit it. Her perfect little life is going down hill. Her parent constantly argued to the point when her father abandon them. Her father is having an affair with some tramp, Dracy wasn't here anymore, the little war between Fitz and Eli, KC and Jenna drama and then her strange obsession over the tarot cards._

It was a Saturday, and Clare had nothing better to do than stay in her room at home, since her mom left for work earlier this morning. The cards, that she grew to adore spread all over her bed spread. Her laptop laid opened to her IM window on her desk, a little beeping sound could be heard, but Clare doesn't really care anymore. Even through if it's Alli, she doesn't want to talk to the moody girl nor her parents...The beeping sound kept on coming on every minute or so till it finally stop, and the peaceful sound of silence entered Clare's head.

She flipped over one of the tarot cards on her bed, revealing a card that have a creature with pointy horns on it, red. The Devil...She flipped it back over, getting a bad feeling over the sight of it. Even through she didn't know what that card meant, but she knew that it's bad.

She longed for silence. No screaming, yelling or any sound of objects smashing against the wall, but this silence was suffocating in away. No one is here with her. She was all alone, by herself. She flipped over another card. Knight of wands.

Eli had expressed a lot of interest in her little hobby, she thought, just when a small sound escaped her cell from the desk beside of her PC.

She sighed, loudly. Who wanted her attention so bad?

She walked to her desk and flipped over her cell to a new text message.

_Hey pumpkin, do you have time to visit? I have something to talk to you about,_

_-Dad._

Her fingers paused on the numbers on her cell. It was her mess up father...And he wanted to talk to her about something.

The tarot card of The Devil gleamed in her mind. Something was wrong, her dad never ever call her pumpkin.

_I guess I do have time... Where are you dad?_

Clare text back, confuse of what to do really. She couldn't call Alli for advice, and her mom is at work and the last person to call or ask for help would be Eli.

But what Clare really wanted to text back was- "When are you coming back?"

It was quiet for a moment till her cell went off again.

_donMeet me at the Robertson Hotel in twenty minutes._

The first three letters of his text caught her off guard. What word started with a don? She didn't know...but maybe it was a typo. but deep in her heart she knew it was something else. Her dad is portraying her something different. Read between the lines, Clare! But her brain was too cluttered for the upcoming events, when she collected her jacket.

Something in her head telling her something is wrong.. She flipped open her cell, and automatically her fingers dail the number unaware.

On the third ring someone answered.

"Hello?"

The sound of his voice, made Clare felt alot secure.

"Eli?" Her voice sound troubled.

"Clare, are you alright?"

He always asked this and she could feel something warm bubbling up in her stomach.

"Eli, my dad text me. He wants me to meet him at Robertson Hotel in 20 minutes..I don't feel right about this...I just have to go. He's my dad." Her voice almost stumbled over her last word. She could hear all kind of noise in the background, the sound of keys.

"I'll go with you." it was more than a demand then a question, and then without a reply, the dial tone went dead.

Clare closed her cell shut and walked downstairs...feeling somewhat relief, but yet feeling dread. Eli is coming...He is coming to help her...He always come to help her.

She smiled to herself...She never met anyone like Eli before.

_**Flashback~**_

_Eli had never been to a place like this before. The building was old and very dimmed, but he stepped through the blinds. Clare swayed him to come here to get a free card reading. A woman sits behind the table, looked up while shuffling her deck of cards. Half of her face was masked with a purple scarf, her eye brow risen at Eli's clothing style and he did the same at her. _

_"Take a seat dear, you must be here for your free reading." She said kindly to Eli, who had really thrown himself on the brown chair in front of the table really rude. _

_"What else would I be here for?" Eli replied, sarcastically. The woman Madame Sue, roll her eyes. While she spread three cards in front of Eli. _

_"I'm doing a three card spread, reading. The first card is your past. The second card is your present and the last card is your future." Madame Sue, said very slow just to annoyed Eli. _

_Eli just gave her one little look that says all of his current feelings. _

_"What can't talk normally?" He asked, with a grinned on his face. _

_Madame Sue sighed, this will be a long reading for her. _

_She flipped over the first card. Eli's past. _

_The card revealed- V Of Pentacles _

_"In the past your work wasn't paying off. So you reply yourself with alcohol and drugs to keep yourself bright. With no one to guide you, you once faced temporary health problems, which caused you to stay off the alcohol and drugs." _

_Eli face paled, as this woman revealed his past that he didn't spoken about at all. _

_She flipped over the second card, what he is now. _

_The card revealed- The Lovers. _

_"Right now you should let the one person you love know your feelings. It's the perfect time to do so." _

_Eli shown almost no reaction to this at all. Surely his feelings for Clare wasn't this seeable. The fortune-teller is pulling his leg on something. _

_She flipped over the last card. _

_His future. _

_The card revealed- Death._

**To Be Continued **

The Grand Finale is coming close. =)

and everything will be reveal the real reason why Clare father really abandon them for.

Thanks for the reviews, favorites and the alerts. ^^


	12. Alone

"The Death Card"

Welcome to chapter eleven and to tell some of you the truth I really don't feel like posting this up through, and wanted to go straight to the hotel, and posting it up within next week in a longer chapter, but I have to do my homework for school. At least a new episode of Degrassi is tonight XD and after the previews (no offense Fitz fans) I really want to beat that dude up, for what he did to Adam. Anyway, I do not own Degrassi. I just own the plot and my own original characters.

Chapter Eleven: Alone

Eli drove in the parking lot of the Robertson Hotel, looking for a parking place. Clare didn't glimpse up at Eli at all during most of the ride to the hotel. Her chest tightened, when she looked out of the window and at the expensive looking hotel. She crunched her cell in her hands, and she didn't really notice that she's trembling. Something bad is going to happen, she could feel it in her blood.

He parked 'Morty' in one of the empty parking space, in the front of the hotel. Before he could reach for the door, Clare placed her hand on his shoulder softly, but yet firm. He looked down on her hand, the look he gave her was clearly questionable.

"I'm going alone." She uttered almost under her breath, if anything happened to Eli it would be all of her fault...She don't want Eli to get hurt at all because of her.

Her hand trembled, and this made Eli have his doubts.

"Are you sure, Blue Eyes?" He questioned, his voice filled with caution.

"Yes, I'm sure. If I'm in trouble or need anything, I'll call you."

She shown Eli her cell in her other hand.

A crooked smile reach his face, that she found ALMOST TOO adorable.

"I hold you to that promise." He remarked, just as her hand left his shoulder, he couldn't feel her anymore. She opened the door, and looked back at Eli whom had regain his cool composer.

"I'll be back in a small bit." She shut her door close, before placing her cell in her back pocket, placing it on vibrate.

She made her way towards the hotel.

Eli watched her back with a mix expression of worry and yet sadness.

He turned the key in his ignition off, placing it in his pocket. He wouldn't let Clare go in this alone. He waited till she cannot be seen, before he opened up his car door for departure.

**Clare~  
**

That was it.

She left him.

Her insides tighten at her choice, but it was for Eli's protection. She almost felt herself tear up, but she hold herself back. She can't put on the waterworks now, not when she's about to meet her dad or someother person.

Her father text message kept on repeating in her head over and over.

Her dad don't ever call her pumpkin, she hates the nickname, and what are the three letters don about?

For someone in the gifted program, she couldn't really figure this out, but all she has was her instincts, and they are telling her something horrible awaits her.

She walked to the front desk as the worker looked at her up and down, with a look of disgust. Rich snob, she decided.

"How may I help you?" Her voice has traces of dislike in it, but frankly Clare doesn't care. Let this stranger hate her.

"Which room is Randall Edwards staying in? I'm his daughter." Clare asked, with a fake smile on her face, as the worker went straight to her computer and typed in the name.

Within five minutes,

"He's in room 206 on the 5th floor."

To Be Continued

Today was my first day of school and I'm so worn out X_X, My agenta is pack like Clare's, I don't know how she does it lol.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites.

Oh and the chapter when Eli was abused, is actually important in the upcoming chapters.


	13. Don't Come

**"The Death Card"**

**Yay a new episode of Degrassi is tonight. I wonder where Eli and Clare would come back in the episodes now XD anyway I do not own Degrassi. I just own the plot and my original characters. Warning: some strange and gross crap happens in this chapter. lol**

**Chapter 12: Don't Come**

Perhaps a few words of encouragement would make her open the door of 206 rather quickly, but in this case really isn't the thing to do. It doesn't matter how many times, she told herself it will be okay, that she would ever believe it.

The knob of the door shined at her taunting, just taunting at her of how powerless she's just being. She's just meeting her father, not an exconfict that just release to the public after 25 years in prison.

Her hand touched the cold door knob, and before she could ever turn it clockwise, the door opened revealing her father. Her father that she didn't see for a few days. He looked down at her with a look of surprise and pain, like he's about to do something that he would regret. Her father, wasn't the same clean man he once was. He's different. So different that Clare could barley recognized.

He could barley mouthed the word sorry, before a handgun appeared underneigh his arm, from another guy pointed to her.

"D-Dad?"The words left her lips, looking terrified at the handgun.

He didn't say anything, but nodded his head in her direction telling her to get in the hotel room, before something awful would ever happened.

But his eyes say otherwise.

His dark almost dull blue eyes, told her to run. To run away from the room the best she could.

"Dad what's happening?"

"Tell her, Edwards." said an unfamiliar voice harshly from behind, shaking the handgun, threaten.

Clare took a few steps backward, confused and afraid.

"Clare, just get inside." The voice of her father told her tiredly, but he really didn't mean it, Clare can tell.

A few moments of silence went between the two of them.

She could feel her father's pleading eyes on her, telling her to move and leave without him.

Clare actually tried to move...but she found herself glued to the ground. She doesn't want to leave her father behind.

"Fine, if she doesn't get in by will, then by force she will." the harsh voice hissed, pulling up the handgun, knocking Clare's father arm backward, then the person whom the voice belong came in her vision, tackling her to the ground.

He placed his hand over her mouth when she tried to scream. He place the pistol to the top of her head, tears came down her blue eyes scared.

"Scream, and you dead."

The last she could remember is that she being dragged in the room of 206 by her feet.

She looked over her head, and when the door of room 206 closed behind her and her cries went unheard, her hope fade out. The door closed on her freedom, and the sign of betrayal showed on her face.

She closed her eyes shut, darkness entered her mind and then a small spark of light entered and an image of her friends, Alli,Eli and Adam all hanging out laughing. She felt herself about to cry even more.

_Eli...don't come for me, please._

"What's wrong Edwards? This isn't fun?"

A few more footsteps can be heard.

"This is never fun, Josepth." muttered Clare's dad to this Josepth person, who laughed gracelessly in the dark.

"Never fun? I would of drop you off, but you owned me some money, you didn't pay up and now looked who had joined in on the game. Next will be your wife." Joseph singed, and Clare had decided that this guy was crazy besides being dangerous.

They were dealing with a guy who most likely lost his mind.

The lights dimmed within the room and yet still Clare is afraid to open her blue eyes, but yet she's absorbing the information that was basically being thrown at her. At least they aren't telling her like her mom and dad always do.

The curtains, was thrown opened revealing the light shining down on them.

"I know away that you pay me back from the money, and safe your wife, the child's and your life."

She could feel Josepth eyes on her, looking her up and down.

"For your daughter virginity,"

at that word, her eyes popped open and instantly she begins to struggle to get on her feet and make a run for it. Hell no would she let him rape her, but yet her father didn't stop him, while Josepth chase after towards the hotel door.

"Deal."

_Do it for your family._

**To Be Continued**

uh-oh her own dad gave her body up, believing its the only way to save everyone life :O.

I'm so worn out X_X today is the second day of school and Im so worn out. Theatre, P.E and the two math classes worn me out completely.

I was going to add more to this, but it would be mostly graph so I need some of your opinons.

~Should I rate this story to M? Due that the future chapters will contain mild graphic crap

or

~ Don't rate this story to M, and just kinda skip the scenes. Just a fast mention, not much detail.

oh and I made the name Josepth kinda up lol


	14. I Save You

**"The Death Card"**

**Here is the update of this story, lol sorry its late. I do not own Degrassi. I just own the plot and the original characters.  
Chapter 13: I Save You**

Okay Eli finally found the room that Clare's father is currently located in for the past two days, but when he reached the room 206, he saw no sign of Clare at all.

Maybe she's already in the room talking things out...His thoughts ran off, but then he remember the creepy and wrong feeling that he felt in the hearse.

She could be in trouble right now and he didn't know about it. He pulled out his cell phone and then dailed Clare's number, he eyed the room door listening for any ringtone, but then again Clare did mention or most likely place her ringtone on vibrate or on silent.

Eli sighed, the moment when the phone rang the third time before hanging up.

He placed his ear on the hotel door, it looked werild to the people who pass him to get to their rooms,but he didn't care. This is Clare he was talking about, everything is worth it for her.

He stayed quiet for a second stopping his own careless movement. He closed his eyes and focusing on the action and movement in the room. He heard alot of voices...Then he heard the sentence he wouldn't want to hear in a long time.

_"For your daughter virginity,"_

The voice of the man was dark and deep and insane like. Noway from Clare's father, and then he heard something else that made his blood boil.

_"Deal." _said another voice, most likely belong to Clare's father. What kind of father do this to their own fleash and blood.

There was alot of movement, Clare's running coming close to the door. Eli's heart beat harder against his chest. Beyond these doors was Clare fighting for her virginity that her stupid messup father gave up.

His fist tightened, and suddenly he swung the door opened, it was funny that they didn't lock the door. The door slammed opened, making a huge hole in the wall behind from the knob. He saw Josepth hold Clare's right arm tight behind her back. Her eyes reached his, the blue eyes he loved, were filled with pain and hurt and then lastly shock. He crunched his teeth, feeling his anger coming over him easy.

He wanted to punch and kick them all. He wanted to kill them and mostly he wanted to see their blood by his own hands for what they done.

Maybe this is the time to tell you that Eli have alittle problem dealing with how his mind works in away, during anger and pressure.

"Who the hell are you?" Josepth snarled,

"Eli?" His name rolled off Clare's lips and her eyes watered.

"You idiot, why have you come!" She screamed, trying to get out of Josepth reached.

"Oh he's your little boyfriend?" Josepth muttered, pulling out his pistol with his free hand, he pointed it at Eli.

"I guess I have no choice. You boy, sit over there and make no movement, or this girl life will be over and yours." Josepth bellowed, pointing at the corner with his pistol.

Eli eyes narrowed, He looked at Clare just as Josepth pulled Clare down to her knees.

"Ow!"

"I save you, blue eyes." Eli mouthed, before going to the corner. He was sort of insane, but not stupid. He will find a plan to save her.

Eli looked at Clare's father with dislike.

_Why aren't you saving your own daughter?_

**To Be Continued..**

I would of updated it a week ago, like I said before I just started school and my first week of being a senior is taking a toll on me. I mean all 7 of my teachers gave me projects to do before next week, and I just got finish X_X and then I have to spend my Saturdays at theatre, and then in the middle of this year I have to be 10 people mentor, and stay a extra hour at school to talk to the said ten people. Sadly through.

Anyway Have you all see the past episode? It was awesome, and I felt sad for Eli. His ex Gf and all, and he blamed himself for her death. That is sad. I just hope he learned to move on and know that its not his fault that she got hit by car. Did he drove the car that hit her? No. So it's not his fault. anyway thanks for reading and reviewing, it means alot to me. =)


	15. Shattered

**The Death Card**

Eh here is the next chapter of the story, here is where things went down =) I do not own Degrassi. I just own the plot and my original characters.

**Chapter 14: Shattered**

The creep Josepth put on the radio in the living room, still holding the damn pistol in his hands and most of the time pointing it at Eli, "Get it over rid." Randall groaned under his breath, sitting in the chair, his back faced Clare.

Clare heart beating very hard against her chest wanting to get away, oh wanting Eli to get away. Her eyes begins to tear up once more suddenly realizing the reality of this solution. She's going to be raped. Right in front of her father and Eli...There is nothing they could ever do to save her, not her father who had made a deal with the insane guy.

"It's either this or your mother." Randall reminded Clare a few minutes ago, only to be cut off by Eli's comment-"So your selling out your daughter?"

Clare loved her family very much and she would mostly do everything she could to save them. But why must she pay for her father's mistake?

Josepth, wiped the tear from her eyes roughly with his palm before setting the gun down on the counter, pulling off Clare's silver ring, purity ring.

"M-My ring!"

He just smirked, and said- "You wouldn't need it anymore after I'm finish with you." a perverted smile reached his lips, and Clare almost vomited.

Disgusting...

He then reached the top of her shirt, almost desprate to unbutton it from her. He unbutton a few until he heard a huge crash hit the wall by Eli's direction.

Eli tried his best to keep his cool, but he just couldn't. He can't let this guy disgusting

hands touch his Clare.

He slammed his body against the wall, causing loud noise to come from the room.

In time the people around them either called the downstairs or the cops for the loud noise. He hoped it's the latter.

Josepth hand soon reached for the pistol again and pointed it at Eli, whom frozen in his spot. His figure inches to the trigger.

"If you pull the trigger, the noise will settle the guests and staff and the cops come." Eli snarled out, at the other end of the gun, angry.

He does have a point. He doesn't need anymore drama. Josepth set his pistol down, and jerked Clare down when he felt her struggled under his grip. He made his way to Eli who embraced himself for the upcoming blow.

He was right, Josepth aimed a kick to Eli's stomach, who had blocked successfully.

Eli fought Fitz off, he could very much fight this idiot.

Josepth grew angry, just then Clare grabbed a hold of the pistol from the counter pointing it at Josepth with hatred look on her face, as Eli's scream of pain echoed through the room, as Joespth kicked him between his legs.

Eli leaned down, hissing-

"D-Don't move, get away from him!" Clare snapped, moving sideways away from her father and faraway from Josepth reach.

"You wouldn't pull the trigger," Josepth sounded too full of himself, as he move across to Clare, but was stopped when Eli grabbed a hold of his leg holding him down.

"Clare, run!" He shouted at her go through the hotel door and to safety, but she didn't move.

"Clare put down the gun." Her father said sternly, getting off his chair making his way to her..

Clare shook her head and pointed the gun to her own father.

"Don't come close to me"

Her father stopped walking with a trouble expression.

then she pointed her gun back to Josepth who stomped on Eli's fingers, that are refusing to let him free.

"Do it then."

Eli painful face went through her mind.

She closed her eyes, and with a pull of her trigger and a loud bang, all of her beliefs shattered like China glass.

"I-I'm sorry."

**To Be Continued...**

Eh I don't like this chapter much, I mean I didn't expect Clare to have the gun, I was planning it for Eli, but then things changed, and I just couldn't let Clare be total defenseless. There might be a sequel of this story soon through.

Oh and I can't wait for tonight's episode yay! XD anyway review and tell me what youy think. ^^

this story stays as T till the sequel I guess


	16. Sorry

**"The Death Card"**

**eh the chapter is soooo short...at least its easy to read through lol. anyway I do not own Degrassi. I just own my own original characters and the plot.**

**Chapter 15: Sorry**

A horrible scream could be heard in the hotel room as Eli let go of Josepth's legs and leaned back in pain. He held his hand close to his chest as his face twisted with undying pain that the bullet had caused. He hissed, and Clare fell to her knees.

"I'm so sorry!" Her blue eyes were bloodshot and the tears roll down her eyes very fast. How could she missed? How could she even shot Eli?

Josepth kicked Eli with a smug looked on his face. "Thanks, kid. You just made my work easier than usual." and then he moved on to Clare, who froze in her spot defenseless, and shocked. Couldn't pick up the pistol once more, afraid that she would once again hurt someone she cared for. It could be Eli again.

The blood flow down on Eli's hand with an alarming speed.

The dark crimson liquid didn't scared Eli in fact. The only thing that scared him is now Clare's safety. Randall stood in the corner of the room, watching, not doing anything to help this solutiation one bit, and Eli found himself hating the man who had caused this amount of pain to Clare. Her own father.

The pain thrived through his body but still he stood up. This is Clare's life that he's playing with and he promised he would save her. When Clare didn't move the pistol upward anymore or anytime soon, Eli gathered most of his strength and tackled Josepth down to the ground best he could.

Clare screamed-"Eli!" and soon Eli and Josepth is in a web of limps, struggling for survival and for Clare.

Josepth punched Eli in his face only to be spat in the face and kicked in the nads by his leg, making his head reached back, Eli took this chance to headbutt him and then suddenly their was a loud bang on the door of the room.

"Open up, Police!"

No one made any movement towards the door and suddenly the door crushed opened revealing three police officers armed. They pointed at both Eli and Josepth on the floor, as two of them pulled them apart.

"Hands up, your under arrest."

Clare began to cry louder, "Officer, this isn't Eli's fault! He was protecting me" neither officer know which one is Eli shook their heads.

"Sorry, miss. But you and the man behind you needs to come downtown with us. After this young boy get medical attention." the one police officer told her, and the other place one hand on her shoulder telling her to walk forward.

"Clare!"

Eli tried to walk forward to Clare only to be cut off by the other officer-

"It would be best if you stay put, son."

He touched his hand and Eli hissed in pain once more. It was clearly broken and he could feel the trace of the bullet within his hand and in his blood.

A wave of dizziness slammed in the back of his head and he soon fell to the floor with a thug.

**to be continued **

and there you go, the installment of this chapter. Sorry for the late update. I have writer's block. :/ and yeah I decided that Clare would shoot Eli instead of Josepth, which would develop the plot line a little longer. Please review!


	17. Gone

**The Death Card**

Okay here is the last chapter of the story. Thanks so much for those who read this to the end, review, and adding this story on your alert and favorite list. anyway I do not own Degrassi. I just own my own original plot and original characters.

**Chapter 16: Gone**

He opened his eyes only to be met with the blinding light of the light blub above his head. He looked sideways, blinking repeatly as his leg went throbbing from the pain, as he tried his best to remember what had happen so far. A few minutes passed before all the events that happened flashed through his mind, as he tried to get up from the hospital bed in an instant, only to hiss in pain and fall right back down to his side. A small beeping sound reached his ears as he took in his surroundings.

Where's Clare? Is she alright? What happened to her father and that psycho? The questions flow through his head, as his heart tugged painfully. A small white note lay on the table and even without reading it much, he knew it would be bad. He reached for the note carefully, opening it up slowly and began to read.

_Eli, I'm so sorry for what I did. I hope you would ever forgive me and now I'm leaving. Mom and I decided to leave once about two days ago, and I wish I could tell you where I'm going, but I couldn't. It's dangerous being with me and we both need some time to think. Thanks for being there for me, and I hope you will heal soon. -Clare_

The note slip from his figure tips as the sudden realization that the girl he heads over heels is now gone. Gone off somewhere to escape this drama. The white walls around him taunted him, as he crunched his hands in a pair of fist.

Dammit Clare!

How could she do this to him? He blinked away the upcoming tears. He DO NOT cry. It's not his style. Instead of anger, he felt worried and sad.

"I wish you well, Edwards." He muttered under his breath before letting his head fell back down to the little comfort that his pillow let him have.

**The End**

A sequel might come soon, when I decided to write one I'll let you all know here. Thanks so much for reading! =)


	18. HUGE AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ

Okay hey everyone! I just wrote the first chapter of the sequel of this story.

The name is Cheating Death.

The summary is below. =)

Summary: Clare new hobby is tarot cards. She loved to play with them, but what will happen if all of her predictions comes true? Sequel to The Death Card. Eclare!


	19. Cheating Death

The Sequel of this story is now posted on my profile. :) Please check it out and review.

Here is a small part of the chapter.

.

.

.

.

Her father stared at the back of his daughter's head in shock. Clare Edwards started at her father with a cold disgusting look of hatred. It had been a few years since that incident and a few years she left Eli.

"Who had you pissed this time, dad?" Clare voice was hard and cold void from any other emotion. Since the incident something within Clare changed, she somehow snapped, locking her emotions away.

Randall flinched and twitched from his spot. He began to sobbed, in tears. These past years had been troublesome and horrible. Ever since the police took care of Joseph, some of his contacts came after them.

Clare's mom, blessed her soul had died from an hired hitman a year ago in their America home in California with a message written in blood- "We're coming"

**To be continued in Cheating Death**


End file.
